


Dream Made Breath and Skin

by KrisEleven



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Website: Heart of Camelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisEleven/pseuds/KrisEleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I cannot be slain, but this human war has broken the balance. It had to be restored but there is (always) a price; he will never belong to them. Always apart: the cost of fixing a heart-broken king’s mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Made Breath and Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Heart of Camelot's Lyrics and Melodies challenge, based on the song 'Come Undone' by Duran Duran. The italicized words at the beginning and end are lyrics from that song.

_My immaculate dream made breath and skin  
_

_I’ve been waiting for you_

I am sunlight flickering through the swaying branches. Leaves speak as I pass, gossip of growing things in tiny voices, but I continue downward, dappling on the surface of the creek below.

In the water’s currents, I feel the ever-present embrace of the moon-mother’s tides. The child stands ankle-deep on the pebbled bank. He is skin turning cold, goosebumps rising. He is bone and flesh and he watches in wonder as I collect in the water at his feet, calling gently to what I’ve gifted him until he grins and his blue-sky, blue-bird eyes glow gold.

I am Druid rituals, spoken spells and old forests’ silence; I will be fearsome storms, traffic tides and the burn of oil in times to come; and I’m always found in sex and birth and seasons’ change. I cannot be slain, but this human war has broken the balance. 

The boy laughs and the water rises, dancing around him in children’s daydreams. Hundreds upon hundreds of my gifted dead, their magic released to me. The balance had to be restored but there is (always) a price; he will never belong to them. Always apart: the cost of fixing a heart-broken king’s mistake.

“Merlin! Come on!”

He loses concentration, the water falls. A breeze ripples the creek and I rise with it. He laughs as he races me. I ruffle his mother’s hair, distracting her from worried contemplation.

The wind carries on and catches a snow-white dandelion. I am the seeds, the potential new life; I am scattered.

A ritual song is sung; I am called.

The sun races the darkness west; I am there.

The ocean crashes and ebbs, pounding the shore ever-slowly into sand; I am both.

And a blue-eyed boy reaches his mother; I am swept into her arms and carried home. 

_child,  
stay wilder than the wind_


End file.
